Prosthetic devices, such as prosthetic implants, can replace or augment body components or portions of body components that cannot be regenerated or are no longer functioning properly. Examples of prosthetic implants include heart valves, pacemakers, spinal implants, dental implants, breast implants, collagen for soft tissue augmentation, and orthopedic devices, such as artificial knee, hip, shoulder, and ankle joints.
Some prosthetic implants can include components that articulate to mimic the motion of a body component. For example, a humeral or femoral ball joint can be used in hip or shoulder arthroplasty procedures. Such components can include a biocompatible wear resistant material on an outer surface.
U.S. Patent Publication 2008/0255674 is directed toward a femoral head including an inner metal core bonded to a ceramic outer layer.
U.S. Patent Publication 2006/0247639 is directed toward composite spinal components formed of a polymeric material and at least one metal.